


A Certain Kind of Delinquent

by strokemyplumage (girlfromcarolina)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/strokemyplumage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony turns McGee on by being particularly rebellious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the NCIS Kink Meme. "Tony turning McGee on by being particularly rebellious, eg. disobeying Gibbs' orders, doing something mildly illegal..."

The first time it happens, Timothy McGee is very new to the Anthony DiNozzo brand of naval investigation. When Tony breaks into their suspect's house without a warrant or probable cause, it takes McGee a minute before he can follow Tony inside. It wouldn't really do to have the Senior Agent spotting Tim's hard on while they clear the cabin.

But Tim chalks that experience up to poor timing and the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in well over six months. If Tony DiNozzo was anything—amongst the less desirable traits like stubborn, bossy, and mostly _deaf_ —he was ridiculously attractive. So Tim rubs one out back at Norfolk when Tony's gone and decides to ignore the fact that he came picturing DiNozzo's smirk when he broke into that cabin.

***

The next time it happens, Tim should have had a clue. More than a clue; his brain should have been holding up signboards.

Rough cases have led to some interesting nights in the past, everyone needing to just wind down and forget. Tim's seen many things on nights like these during his two years on Gibbs' team—as Tony's Probie. He's seen Ziva dance the can-can after too many mojitos, heard Gibbs recite Frost in the most powerfully painful voice, and there's very little he hasn't seen Tony do.

But tonight brings something different. The team already closed down the small Georgetown bar and only Tim and DiNozzo remain on the dark patio. Even the staff is gone, familiar enough with the team to lock up and leave while the agents finish their last-call drinks outside. Half a beer to go, Tim's feeling no pain—not feeling much of anything, really—when Tony pulls the thin, white joint out of his inner jacket pocket. He starts feeling _something_ below his belt with the snick of Tony's lighter and the flash of the rolling paper igniting.

"That's better," DiNozzo sighs, breath mixed with sweet smoke. The smell is unmistakable (unless you accidentally burn catnip, Tim discovered in the seventh grade) but the sight is even better, having an unspeakable effect on Tim.

But he's still a federal agent.

"Tony, you shouldn't. Not out here—anyone could walk by."

"Scared, Probie?"

"I'm not the one smoking."

"I can share," Tony smiles lazily, blowing smoke in Tim's direction so he can't help but inhale. "Want it, McGee?"

He would answer if he knew which 'it' Tony's referring to. Because he wants. Not the pot, but he wants more of Tony smoking, blatantly disregarding the laws—albeit outdated ones—they work so hard to protect.

"No?" Tony takes his blank look as refusal. "Just gonna sit there while I do? What would you do if someone caught me, McGruff? Watch 'em haul me off in cuffs to the slammer?" Tony laughs. "Been there already, 's not so bad. Would you bail me out, Probie?"

Hell no, Tim thinks. His brain is more for the plan of getting Tony backed up against his cell bars, ass spread wide for Tim's fingers. Seeing Tony rubbing on the cold steel while Tim fucks him.

"That didn't last long enough."

Tim startles and sees Tony scowling at his burnt down blunt. He's been fantasizing for too long and Tony's raised eyebrow means that he noticed.

"Well, I'm heading out. Finished, Probie?"

He can't even talk, he's way too turned on. So he sits and nods, legs crossed awkwardly while Tony deposits their empty glasses on a nearby ledge. Tony waits, patient and blurry-eyed for Tim to stand up, but he _can't_.

"Coming?"

Tim squeaks.

"Nope, I'm gonna chill, catch a cab in a little while."

DiNozzo looks confused but he nods. As soon as he disappears, Tim books it off the patio, needing to get home and jerk off like _yesterday_.

***

The sixth time it happens, Tony catches on.

DiNozzo's working on the door lock of a potential baddie's apartment in the slums—making the presence of a decent lock more conspicuous. He's hard at work, forehead furrowed and lower lip between his teeth. There's a single drop of sweat running down—

"McGee!" Tony whispers harshly. "Watching the hallway means _watching the hallway_ , not me!"

For the sake of the case, Tim obeys but not without the distracting thought of pushing Tony against the battered door, delicate tools falling to the floor when Tim shoves his tongue down Tony's throat. Anyway, keeping an eye out—check!

They're not in the empty apartment two minutes when Gibbs calls to tell them said baddie's been arrested and the apartment's gonna be a bust.

"All that work for nothing."

"I was impressed," Tim offers.

"Really, Probie?"

"Yeah, really impressed that you kept trying to pick the lock after messing up so many times."

Tony's grin falters but then his eyes narrow.

"Didn't hear you complaining out there, McGee."

"I didn't—what?"

"Can't fool me. Trained investigator, remember?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Tony," he says, but his dick certainly remembers and is making a valiant attempt to remind him. Fantasy hallway!sex—ringing any bells?

"Maybe you've got a thing for picking locks, huh? Or," Tony pauses for consideration, "maybe for handsome Senior Field Agents picking locks."

Or apparently doing anything even remotely suspicious, Tim supposes.

"Yeah sure, Tony. Locksmithing gets me all hot and bothered."

His voice lacks conviction or bite and the next thing he knows is Tony's mouth at his lips, hands tilting Tim's head for a better angle. Tony shifts their hips to see— _feel_ —how on the money he is. Spot on, as it turns out.

And as eager as Tony's being, Tim wonders if maybe he missed Tony having a thing for him all these years. Might help explain the childish "pigtail-pulling, insult-slinging" mentality. But that's all the thinking he can spare as Tony drops to his knees and wastes no time getting Tim's pants around his ankles.

"That get you hard, McGee?" Tony asks with a swipe of tongue along Tim's cock. "Breaking and entering?"

"Just— _fuck_ , Tony. Just you."

Apparently saying that is some kind of secret DiNozzo code because he finally shuts up and starts swallowing Tim with impressive gusto. Tony moans, wet sounds coming straight from his throat, and Tim babbles mindlessly. The filter between mouth and brain shorted out thanks to Tony's Awesome Blowjob Spectacular. Tim yanks off Tony's hat when his hands are thwarted in their attempt to grab Tony's hair—they'll find it later. That gets added to a whole list of things Tim's meaning to save for later. First and foremost getting Tony on a bed—whose not really pertinent at this point—for more thorough entertainment.

One of Tony's hands grabs the base of Tim's dick, thumb flirting with his balls, and Tim can't stop himself from coming. Tony clearly has no inhibitions about swallowing. Tim's softening cock twitches at the sight of Tony's Adam's apple bobbing.

"Jesus, Tim—" He considers the name a sign of just how far gone Tony is. "I had no idea."

Tony doesn't; he really really doesn't have a clue, but McGee fully intends on filling him in—and filling _him_ , the dirtier part of his brain supplies—later on.

But not until he pushes Tony against the wall of the shady apartment and returns the favor.

 

FIN.


End file.
